


On a Wing and a Prayer

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at a party, Severus and Harry manage to indulge themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Wing and a Prayer

**Title:** On a Wing and a Prayer  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, others implied.  
 **Summary:** Even at a party, Severus and Harry manage to indulge themselves.  
 **Word Count:** 1025  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Semi-public sex  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #12: (Sexy) Angel.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

On a Wing and a Prayer

~

“An angel, Severus?” Lucius raised an eyebrow, inspecting Severus’ costume. “What a surprising choice.”

Severus smirked. “Well, I would hardly have surprised anyone had I come dressed as a demon,” he quipped. “Plus, even Lucifer began as the most beautiful angel of all.”

“Very true. And I suppose you are part of a set now.”

“Indeed.” Severus ruffled his magically attached wings.

“Here you go,” Harry said, walking up carrying a couple of goblets of champagne punch. “Mr. Malfoy.”

“Potter.” Lucius inclined his head. “Do enjoy our Masquerade Ball.”

As he sailed away, Harry made a face.

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked, sipping his drink.

“I dunno what Hermione sees in him.”

“Some might wonder what you see in me,” Severus pointed out.

Harry grinned. “Well that’s easy,” he said, leaning close. “Look at you. You’re sexy and smart and _mine_.” His fingers brushed against Severus’ wings as he spoke and Severus shivered in response.

“Brat. Perhaps it’s time to circulate before I back you against a wall and ravish you right here,” Severus murmured.

“It would be fine with me,” Harry replied cheekily.

“Yes, but Lucius and, more important to you, Granger, would take a dim view of such actions.” Clasping Harry’s wayward hand in his, Severus led him towards the more crowded part of the room where people were mingling.

They chatted with several people including Minister Shacklebolt (dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh) and his wife, as well as Ron and Lavender (dressed as matching court jesters), and Ginny and Dean (who were in elf costumes). Once Ginny joined them, Severus’ feathers began deliberately fondling Harry’s.

Harry edged closer as Ginny babbled, sighing as Severus’ fingers began smoothing Harry’s feathers. “A bit of fresh air?” Severus suggested softly.

Nodding, Harry let himself be led away. Ginny was mid-sentence and she didn’t seem to notice.

“Ah, much better,” Severus said when they walked onto one of the magically warmed balconies that surrounded the ballroom. Fortunately, they were alone, so Harry spun and pulled Severus flush against him.

“I love these feathers,” he whispered against Severus’ lips.

“I admit, they are quite...sensitive,” Severus replied, folding his wings around them both, providing a bit of privacy.

“And useful,” Harry said. “I bet we could do almost anything out here and all people would see was your wings.”

“And what would you suggest we...do?” Severus purred, backing Harry against the balustrade. Behind him the Malfoy winter garden fairly glowed in the moonlight.

“God, just...anything,” Harry gasped.

“Anything, is it?” Severus smiled and with a word, Banished their clothes. His wings remained, however, settling around them and providing a shield from potentially prying eyes. Harry’s wings, also still remaining, curled over Severus. “What shall we do now, I wonder?” Severus said, thrusting his erection against Harry’s.

“Fuck me.” Harry looked up at him from beneath his lashes. “Right here.”

“You do have a thing for exhibitionism it appears,” Severus murmured. “Very well, up you go.”

Harry hopped up onto the balustrade and widened his legs, groaning when Severus stepped between them. “Oh,” he said when warm slickness spread though him. “Wasting no time, hm?”

“Someone could find us at any moment,” Severus said. “We must be quick.” Leaning down, he snogged Harry, twirling his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. As they kissed, Severus somehow manoeuvred Harry’s legs up and over his shoulders. “Try not to fall,” he said as he lined his lubricated prick up with Harry’s hole.

“I’ll do my best,” Harry chuckled, groaning the next moment as Severus slid inside him. “Oh God.”

“Shh,” Severus whispered as he moved in and out. “You have to be quiet. We don’t want anyone coming to investigate, do we?”

Harry closed his eyes and arched his back. “God, no, just...more.”

“More it is.” Severus moved faster, speeding up his slow thrusts until Harry was grunting with every push, gasping out little mewls of pleasure.

“Going to come,” Harry moaned.

“Then come,” Severus grated out, and Harry did, bucking up and convulsing as his orgasm flowed over him. His wings, which had been fluttering with each of Severus’ pushes, opened completely, their span extending to almost the entire length of the balcony.

Severus grunted and came a moment later, shuddering as he poured himself into Harry. After catching his breath, he moved slowly, gently sliding Harry’s legs off his shoulders and helping him down from the balustrade.

“Oh, I’m going to ache later. I wish we could go home now,” Harry whispered after casting a Cleaning Spell on them both.

“As do I. Sadly, I promised Lucius I would be present for a special announcement he plans to make this evening.” Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead.

A moment of concentration on Severus’ part brought back their clothes, and just in time, too, since Ron chose that moment to walk out onto the balcony. “There you are,” he said. “Hermione sent me to find you two. Malfoy’s making an announcement and he wants everyone present.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, looking for all the world as if he’d just been out for a walk with Harry. “Indeed. Lead on, then.”

Back in the ballroom, all the guests were gathered and looking over at Lucius.

Stepping forward, he said, “Thank you all for coming to this party. As you all know, this is the first social event I have hosted here in several years. After the death of my dear wife, it simply wasn’t appropriate, however, as you all know, times have changed.” Shooting a fond look at Hermione, who was standing next to him, he continued. “Life goes on, and love will prevail, as I have discovered. Thus, I would like to announce my engagement to Miss Hermione Granger. We shall be getting married in a small ceremony on New Year’s Eve.”

Ron, who had rejoined Lavender on that side of the room, promptly fainted, and as everyone else buzzed with the news, Harry kept watching Hermione, who looked very happy.

“That should make this holiday season very interesting,” Severus murmured next to him.

Harry grinned. That was certainly true.

~


End file.
